


Heat Seek

by staranon



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Halo Fusion, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Halo (Video Games), Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranon/pseuds/staranon
Summary: ODST Sergeant Cobb Vanth doesn't play well with Spartans until he encounters Spartan Din-A114.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Heat Seek

**Author's Note:**

> size queen cobb vanth
> 
> thank you

Cobb enjoyed moments like these where he had Din on his back beneath him—Din’s hands on his hips to steady Cobb where he was straddling his waist. Sometimes Cobb would roll his hips, but they were still figuring this whole thing out. What it meant for them to be together—an ODST and a Spartan. It wasn’t exactly the most orthodox relationship. Most Spartans didn’t have enough social scruples to even entertain an ODST outside of the battlefield, and Din (Spartan Din-A114) was about as antisocial as they came.

Spartan Din-A114 of the deadly Spartan-III program. One of the few to still be active on the field, a legendary Headhunter. It explained why he was so suicidal and reckless, but Cobb liked to think that since they’d met that Din had learned he deserved to be alive, be happy, be _human._

The details that hadn’t been redacted from Din’s file were a grim reminder of the fight humanity was facing against the Covenant. Orphaned at age eight and taken into the Spartan-III program to be given life altering and deadly augmentations to be made faster and better, following the footsteps of the legendary Spartan-IIs. But the Spartan-III program had been rushed—high casualties, treating these war orphans as cannon fodder as soon as they had finished their augmentations and as soon as armour had been prepared for them.

It was no wonder why Din was lacking in social skills. It hadn’t been factored into his training. He wasn’t seen as a traumatized child but as a soldier. An expensive piece of equipment only worth the resources and armour he wore on the battlefield.

And here he was, looking up at Cobb with a worshipful expression, blessedly free of the armour and stripped down to only his civvies, and Cobb just wanted to appreciate him for a little while. He wanted to show Din that he was more than just his armour. That he could take it off and enjoy himself just as himself.

In the early days of Din joining Cobb’s fireteam, Cobb was always struck by how much Din did not want to be a part of the team. He was only there for a job. He always sat to the side. Always had to clean his armour, check his weapons. Always had to suggest an alternative plan of attack and undermine Cobb’s own authority over his team.

Needless to say, Cobb hated Din at first. Hated that he was saddled with babysitting a Spartan who had a propensity to disregard direct orders and was a touch too suicidal on the field.

But now they were here with Din being comfortable enough to show Cobb this side of himself, allowing himself to be close to someone else like this. That he was allowed physical intimacy and pleasure, more than just a number, a warm body for the UNSC.

Spartans were often a terrifying sights for those who’d never seen one before. Din stood at near seven feet in heigh, two hundred and fifty pounds of dense muscle and bone. His hands could probably span the length of Cobb’s waist, his calloused hands rubbing into the skin above Cobb’s hip bones and up his ribs.

Now, Cobb was fully aware of how deadly Din was. Din’s files had told of a temporary leave after the Fall of Reach, after Din had lost his entire fireteam and survived by sheer luck. But it was incredible to see how intimidating and capable a man such as Din could also be so sensitive and so aware of his own embodiment. They didn’t have a lot of room to work with while they were in orbit. Spartans usually had their own quarter that fit their unique attributes, but Din had wanted to come to Cobb, and his enthusiasm was endearing.

Cobb rolled his hips again, and there was a slight hitch to Din’s breath. His hands tightened briefly on Cobb’s waist, and Cobb felt his own dick twitch at the thought of this hands. How wide they were, the thickness of his fingers. _What would those feel like in him? Stretching him open?_

“Feel good?” Cobb asked. He had his hands braced on Din’s shoulders, sweeping over his chest to feel his pecs beneath the thin shirt he wore.

Din was speechless, nodding minutely, and Cobb grinned. He leaned in to kiss him, which Din was all too eager to arch up into. He shifted his hips beneath Cobb’s, seeking friction, seeking movement, but Cobb wanted to take his time with Din. They had a lot to learn about each other yet, and Cobb was very much looking forward to showing Din how _much_ he appreciated him.

Din’s kisses used to be tight lipped and proper, like he was in middle school and crushing on the popular girl in class. But he’s always been receptive to Cobb’s instructions, his teachings.

“You need to loosen up a bit more, darlin’,” he said once. “Here. Let me show you.” He cupped Din’s cheek, running his thumb over Din’s lower lip (god, how did he have such soft lips), and then he was on Din, teasing open his mouth with his tongue.

The sounds Din made always drove him wild. They were always desperate, always keen, and Cobb swallowed them eagerly each time they happened to sneak a kiss here and there, because as soon as Din allowed himself these small pleasures, he was always quick to return for more. And Cob had so much to show him.

Just as he was now, rocking his hips against Din’s, kissing him for all he was worth, feeling how Din’s cock settled against his ass with only the layers of their civvies between them.

“Just imagine it for a minute,” Cobb said, leaning over Din and whispering hotly into his ear, kissing at the sensitive spot just underneath his jaw, nipping with his teeth. Din’s hands snuck up beneath Cobb’s shirt, running his fingers down Cobb’s back.

“Just imagine,” he said, grinding down on Din’s cock. “You opening me up with those thick fingers of yours. How many do you think I could take? Three? Four? How many do you think I’d need for you to split me open on your dick? Can you imagine?” Din groaned, arching his head back and breathing heavy. Cobb smirked and kissed his way down Din’s neck, nipping with his teeth and leaving marks that would easily be covered by Din’s armour.

“You’d fill me up good, wouldn’t you?” He kissed low on Din’s throat, licking at the divot between his clavicles. Din’s hands went to his ass, fingers digging and kneading and _spreading._ “It’d be a tight fit, wouldn’t it, darlin’? Tight and hot? Make you feel good as you press me into the mattress, absolutely _wreck_ me.”

One of Din’s hands came to Din’s hair, pulling slightly before he crushed their mouths together. Din could be rough when he wanted to be. He’d leave bruises on Cobb’s back if he ever pressed him against the wall too hard. He was a Spartan. Sometimes they forgot about his enhancements when they were fooling around, but it wasn’t any less hot to entertain the notion of eventually fucking each other.

Eventually, Cobb broke the kiss, snaking a hand down between their bodies so he could cup Din’s cock through his trousers. “How would you take me? Huh? Need to use your words, babe.”

He kissed Din soft and tenderly when he stroked him firmly through his civvies.

Din groaned into the kiss, feet pushing against the mattress. “I . . . I’d have you ride me.”

Cobb grinned, awarding him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Yeah? And then what?”

“I’d have you ride me,” he said again, his dark brown eyes finding Cobb’s and pinning him there. “Have you sit on me. I have my hands on your waist and I’d guide you down.”

Cobb hummed. “Mm. I bet you’d feel so good.”

“I’d guide you down slowly. So you could feel every inch of it.”

They kissed again, foregoing words as Cobb worked to bring Din off, rubbing at where he knew the head of Din’s cock was until Din’s hips stuttered beneath him, until Din muttered a breathy, _“Oh, god.”_

Getting Din off was always such a pleasure. He was always so sensitive and so meek about it after the fact. But in his enthusiasm, Din snuck his hand into the front of Cobb’s pants, his hand engulfing Cobb’s dick. It took him by complete surprise. The heat from Din’s hand and the roughness of his callouses forcing Cobb to come with a surprised moan. His orgasm shuddered through him and he kissed Din again, sliding their mouths together until Din rolled them onto their sides.

Cobb’s heartbeat slowly returned to normal and in the post orgasmic haze, he let his eyes slip closed. He only awoke shortly after when he felt Din shift beside him. He was sitting up on the bed, feet planted on the floor.

Cobb hummed and reached out for him, drawing his hand down Din’s broad back. “You could stay if you want,” he said.

“Uh, no, I don’t think that’d be best,” Din said. “Your room is, uh, a bit too small and I wouldn’t want you to sleep poorly.”

Cobb sat up properly, wrapping himself around Din’s back and hugging him. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Din nodded. “Always.”

“Next leave,” Cobb said. “Next time I’m off, I’m going to get you to fuck me for real.”

Din huffed but he sounded amused. He turned his head to catch Cobb out of the corner of his eye. “You still want to go through with that?”

“I always mean what I say when I’m talking dirty.” Cobb moved up to kiss Din on the temple. “Plus I want to see what’s so special about you Spartans. I don’t think I’ve gotten the, uh, _full_ experience yet.”

Din huffed again and twisted his body so they share one final kiss. “I’ll see you on deck tomorrow, Sergeant.”

“You better believe it, Spartan.”

Din slipped away soon after, leaving Cobb to lay out on his bed and stare up at the ceiling.

He hadn’t found time yet to mention to Din that he was considering enlisting in the new Spartan IV program. He wondered if Din would see that Cobb was serious about being his friend and more or if Din would resent him for becoming something Din sometimes hated being himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to do a really in depth halo au one day but for now this is what ya'll get
> 
> staranon95.tumblr.com


End file.
